Fire and Chronos
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: As a reward for Lyude's help for restoring the ocean to the world, the Great Whale decides to physically bring his soul mate to the Baten Kaitos world...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Chronos

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Baten Kaitos

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Baten Kaitos universe.

Main Character: Lyude

Pairing: Lyude/OC, Lyuvann/Almarde (mentioned), Kalas/Xelha, Gibari/Savyna…

Generation: Eternal Wings and The Lost Ocean

Summary: As a reward for Lyude's help for restoring the ocean to the world, the Great Whale decides to physically bring his soul mate to the Baten Kaitos world...

* * *

Prologue: Part 1

* * *

Kalas severing the bond between him and Myst felt like knives piercing my heart. I hadn't expected that kind of pain to envelop me when I clearly hadn't been bonded with her in the first place. "No!" I cry out, falling to my knees. "Myst, don't go!" My actions must have mystified my companions because Gibari is talking.

"Kid, I'm sorry...but she's gone and there's nothing you can do." Gibari announces. I glare at the fisherman. 'I know that she's gone, Gibari. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be on my knees like this, crying my eyes out at being abandoned again!' I think angrily.

"I love you..." I sob, beyond caring if Kalas and the others can hear me. Xelha, Mizuti and Savyna all gasp behind me.

"The Great Mizuti has never heard of this happening before." Mizuti says in shock. I hear Savyna agree with her and add that maybe Xelha has heard of my situation.

"It's rare." Xelha comments next. "But not unheard of. This must mean some sort of physical or mental bond must have formed between Myst and Lyude." I feel worse than when Skeed shot Almarde, like I have lost someone irreplaceable in my life. Maybe I have lost her for good, but I could have sworn on a few occasions, she had put her hand on my shoulder or hugged me. Spirits don't do that as far as Kalas is concerned.

I wish I knew what she looked like...the few times I had been brave enough to converse with her, she couldn't describe her physical features. I get up, hastily brush off the back of my pants and suggest to the others that for now, we head to Diadem. Right now, the pain of losing Myst is too new for me and almost too much for me to bear. I cannot work on the reform of my homeland when there is a huge hole in my heart.

* * *

She comes to me in my dreams. Her hair color is a shade lighter than the red of Vallye's hair. Those mischievous eyes of hers are sparkling blue like the newly returned ocean. And she's shimmering, no, fading out of existence. "Myst!" I yell into my pillow. Then I wake up again. It's the third such dream that I've had since coming to Diadem. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. Two o' clock in the morning. I place my pillow on my face and go back to sleep. Another dream happens.

"Myst!" I say excitedly. I'm so happy to see her. No matter what form the dream takes, I'm happy to see her.

"Lyude." It's the first time in my dreams that she's spoken. "Come and feel this!" I approach her and realize that she's pregnant with my...no, our child. She's got a smile on her face like the cat who's gotten into the cream. Placing a hand on her swollen abdomen, I feel our child kick for the first time. My hand feels like its being tickled. "I wish Almarde was still alive." she admits, referring to my nurse, whom I've always thought of as my mother.

"Why?" I ask her, taken aback at her question.

"So that she could hold her grandchild, Lyude." I blink. Grandchild? I think of Almarde as my mother, yes, but... "Lyude, she is your biological mother. Think about it. Would a mother stand aside and watch as her son's half brother shot her son? Almarde didn't and I wouldn't either." I kiss her cheek.

"Our child is lucky to have you as their mother." I murmur, meaning what I said as I gently caressed the swell of her belly. "And I'm lucky to have you as my wife. Thank you for marrying me."

"Thank you for loving me." I hear her say with happiness in her tone. "I wonder why our connection was so difficult to sever..."

"I didn't want you to go." I freely admit as I rest my head on her shoulder. "You're my other half." She places her hand on mine and sighs happily as she interlaces her fingers with mine. "I want a girl." I whisper in her ear.

"_**I**_ want a boy," she mumbled. "And there's no way of knowing until he or she is born." I chuckle, knowing that's the end of the baby gender debate for now.

* * *

I wake up again and I smile at the dream, even though I know that event will never happen. I must miss her a lot to be having dreams like this. I wonder how she's doing as I get up and head to Alfard. Once back home, I stare at the loosened brick that covers a space in my home. Pulling it out, I discover a journal.

It's Almarde's journal. The journal neatly falls open to a page and I eagerly read it.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Well the nine long months are finally over. Lyuvann and I have a son that we have decided to name Lyude. Even though he's our son, I have agreed to Lyuvann's plan of concealing Lyude's heritage. It wouldn't do to let our son know that he is in fact my son when I am ashamed of hurting Lyuvann's family by having the affair with him in the first place.**_

I stare at the entry. I'm Almarde's son? Then why couldn't she have told me that she was my natural mother? I would've understood that I had to keep it a secret! It seems everyone abandons me when I need them the most: My father, Almarde, Myst, even Skeed and Vallye! I slam the journal shut, throw it into the secret space and pound the brick back into place. I will not be back here for a very long time.

* * *

I lied about going back. There are two letters addressed to me and my wife in that journal and I've gone to retrieve them. There's only one woman who I would even consider asking to be my wife and that is Myst but she's gone and I have absolutely no desire to marry anyone else. Why would I even want to marry someone else?

"Lyude...You have to marry." King Ladekahn was stating.

"No, I don't have to marry. The woman that I would have asked is gone by Kalas' own hand, sire." I reply harshly. "She's the only woman who would accept me based on my stone – carver's blood." I'm not too sure of what I have said is true anymore, but I would have liked her to know at least that I would always love her no matter what.

"Stone – carver's blood? Isn't that part of what Skeed said to you?" Kalas looked confused. I don't care. 'She's gone, Kalas. By your hand.' I think angrily.

"Yes, it is." I reply as I look down at the floor. For all my insecurities, I miss her and wish that she was here with me. I know that Kalas and Gibari are looking at me out of pity while I have my back turned, but they have Xelha and Savyna respectively. They wouldn't understand.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review...Criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can't Smile Without You

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Baten Kaitos

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Baten Kaitos universe. Title comes from Barry Manilow's Can't Smile Without You…I don't own that either.

Main Character: Lyude

Pairing: Lyude/OC, Lyuvann/Almarde (mentioned), Kalas/Xelha, Gibari/Savyna…

Generation: Eternal Wings and The Lost Ocean

Summary: As a reward for Lyude's help for restoring the ocean to the world, the Great Whale decides to physically bring his soul mate to the Baten Kaitos world...

POV: Myst's

* * *

Prologue: Part 2

* * *

My heart clenched as I finally realize what Kalas has done. He has severed the spirit bond that held us together as Spiriter and Guardian Spirit without letting me say what I needed to say to Lyude. White – hot pain shot right through me as if someone has applied a brand to my already damaged heart. Why had Kalas severed the bond? I sit down in my armchair before the fireplace, dizzy with momentary pain. "Lyude?" I choke out, hoping that the soldier can hear me but since Kalas cut the ties, I can no longer hear his softspoken voice. "Lyude, I love you." I whisper. If I close my eyes and concentrate, I can see his face.

His gentle smile fills my thoughts and warmed me up. His honesty had always impressed me as had both his unwavering loyalty and sense of justice. Nights spent discussing our childhoods flitted through my mind. Now that I'm back, I'm fairly sure that what I had been chasing after...was love and it had been given to me by one very special Imperial soldier.

I am my father's daughter...and it's time I acted like it. Time to close off my memories of Lyude's love to become cold and distant. Losing the man I love has created this huge gaping hole inside my heart that I'm sure can never be repaired, so concentrating on being the heiress that my father wants me to be will have to fill my life now that Lyude is gone.

I will not even think of him.

* * *

Okay, so I lied...I think of Lyude constantly. Even about when I was bonded with Xelha and caused her to go check on Lyude when he undressed. 'That is inappropriate, Myst, don't even go there.' I chided myself softly when I thought of Lyude's broad chest. His clothes don't serve as a barrier to stop my thoughts either. 'Really inappropriate, Myst' I chide again.

I began dreaming about him the night I returned. Most of my dreams don't have any sound for some odd reason. When he proposes, I can't hear him and during what I assume to be our wedding, he begins to fade out as if he was never there in the first place.

But one dream stands out because it has sound and Lyude doesn't begin to fade out like he usually does. I'm holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in my arms and Lyude is Emperor, I think. He's not wearing his usual imperial uniform that he was wearing when Kalas, Xelha, Gibari and I first met him so that's why I'm thinking that he must've taken Kalas's advice to become the new emperor.

"She's beautiful." Lyude says as he leans forward to kiss my brow. "Just like her mother." I blush fiercely before glancing down at our daughter and notice that she has Lyude's hair color, reminding me of Almarde, whom Lyude greatly resembles, even though he denies it.

"I want to name her Almarde, after your mother, Lyude." I blurt out. I know that Lyude loves his biological mother but was hurt to discover from his mother's journal that he had been the product of a love match that never went anywhere due to his father being married and Almarde pretending to be his nurse in order to hide his parentage. "Please." I plead, ready to beg my husband if I must but Lyude just looks at our daughter, a loving fatherly smile on his face.

"Actually, I was just about to suggest the name myself." he admits sheepishly to me. "She has blue eyes. Think they'll stay that way?" I shrug. Lyude's told me a couple of times that he wishes that our children will inherit my blue eyes, but there's no way of knowing if our daughter's eye color will remain the same. I mean, Lyude has red eyes and I have blue. Red could very well be the dominant eye color in our family.

"She's already got her daddy wrapped around her thumb." I joke, looking at my husband with a smile. Almarde has had Lyude wrapped around her finger since the moment I learned I was pregnant with her. My husband's eyebrow shot up his forehead as if he couldn't believe what I said. Honestly, my words have a ring of truth to them. Lyude left so he could meet his advisor. The moment he left the room, Almarde cried her head off and didn't stop until Lyude was back. "You know that it's true, Lyude..." I defend my words.

"She's not the only female who has me wrapped around her thumb, you know." I know very well what my husband is talking about. "I love you." He murmurs before taking Almarde from my arms.

"Lyude..." I protest as he adjusts Almarde to lay in the crook of his arm.

"Sleep." He tells me and that's when I wake up and wish that I was back where Lyude is. I'll never see him again.

* * *

I hate the Season. Totally and utterly hate it. For one thing, my father still wants me to marry someone I don't love and for another, all the men he expects me to pick from are insanely boring! I wish I could tell my friends about Lyude but he doesn't exist as of yet. Speaking of my friends, we are seated around a table so we can chat.

"Myst, what's wrong?" Meredith, my best friend asks in worry. "You haven't paid any attention to the conversation since we all sat down here an hour ago."

"I was thinking about something." I answer evasively. It was true, for I had been thinking of Lyude. He often filled my thoughts. Sometimes, I could imagine him here, beckoning for me to dance with him while my friends look on.

"Is there a certain gentleman who has caught your eye, then?" Meredith asks. There is...he just isn't here at the moment. Again, I think of Lyude's shy smile and a feeling of homesickness fills me. Home is wherever Lyude is.

"Not yet." I lie as I hear a peculiar whistling noise in my ear. "Please excuse me." I murmur as I head off to the ladies room. There, I splash some water on my face and reapply makeup. I suppose to my friends, I have been a bit weird since my return. A door appears in the mirror on my left hand side. I frown at the door then place the last bit of makeup inside my purse and decide to head through.

My last thought is why did I walk through that stupid door? I have no idea whether or not that this door will take me back to Lyude or somewhere else entirely new. I hope that it will take me back to Lyude...

* * *

A/N: Please read and review...Critcism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Can't Smile Without You

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Baten Kaitos

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Baten Kaitos universe. Title comes from Barry Manilow's Can't Smile Without You…I don't own that either.

Main Character: Lyude

Pairing: Lyude/OC, Lyuvann/Almarde (mentioned), Kalas/Xelha, Gibari/Savyna…

Generation: Eternal Wings and The Lost Ocean

Summary: As a reward for Lyude's help for restoring the ocean to the world, the Great Whale decides to physically bring his soul mate to the Baten Kaitos world...

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The Great Whale wasn't finished yet. He knew that through Kalas, Lyude and his guardian spirit had bonded on a whole new level and somehow Lyude and this Myst weren't supposed to be apart. To completely summon her however, he would need both Xelha and Melodia's help to do so. 'Xelha, come.' he spoke through his mind to the young woman. He would explain to Xelha first for she was the daughter of the ocean, her line having carried the entirety of the ocean sealed within their body.

'Great Whale, why have you summoned me?' Xelha spoke as soon as she reached the beach, Kalas a short distance away. Ever since he had nearly lost Xelha, he was unwilling to let her leave his sight from then on.

'Xelha, remember Kalas' guardian spirit?' Xelha smiled, for she had liked Kalas's guardian. Every member of Kalas's group liked her. 'Since the party bidding her farewell, Lyude has missed her.' Xelha nodded as she thought about the plan and Lyude's unhappiness when the spirit left.

'Won't we need Lyude for this? I mean, doesn't he have to help guide her back here?' Xelha had a point, the Great Whale thought. He should have included the young man from the beginning. 'What exactly are you planning?' the queen asked.

'I am planning to bring her back, not as a guardian spirit, but as a person, Xelha.' The whale stated as Gibari and Savyna joined Kalas.

'Shall I tell Lyude? I mean if he is to participate in bringing her here, he should be told.' Then it hit him that Kalas should be involved as well due to the fact that Myst had been his guardian spirit. Who better than he and Lyude to bring her here?

'Tell Kalas as well' was the Whale's final response.

* * *

Xelha walked into Lyude's residence. The young man was laying down on his bed, face on the pillow. "Lyude…the Great Whale needs your help."

That made him sit up fast. "With what?"

"Summoning Myst to our world. He seems to think that you, Kalas, me, Melodia and him have the best chance of working together to bring her here." A smile filled Lyude's face, the first that Xelha had seen since the farewell party.

"Are you serious, Xelha?" Lyude asked, tears forming through his eyes. For his sake, she hoped that the ceremony would work because it was painfully obvious that Lyude had a hard time letting her go after the team had said their farewells to the Spirit.

"I'm serious, Lyude." Xelha points out.

* * *

"It worked!" Melodia announced happily when she saw an auburn - haired lithe form on the beach. She started to run up to the young woman, but Xelha shook her head and held Melodia back.

"Let Lyude and Kalas do it." Xelha advised. "We have no idea what she remembers, Melodia. For all we know, the last thing she could remember is you betraying Kalas by melding with Malpercio." Melodia nodded her head in agreement before Kalas and Lyude cautiously walked up to the woman.

She seemed to recognize Kalas and Lyude by some extension, even though she was surprised that Lyude hugged her. Then Melodia walked up and Myst greeted her by saying that she resembled a person that her father, Alex, had been guardian spirit to 20 years before. "My father never shut up about Sagi." Myst chuckled fondly, referring to Melodia's father.

"What was my father like? I barely remember him." Melodia asked. Myst tilted her head and blinked her eyes as if remembering.

"My father told me that Sagi was stubborn, like Kalas. Wry sense of humor too. But unlike Kalas, Sagi liked to see the best in people, especially in your mother, Melodia." Melodia looked at her.

"Okay, Okay…I deserved that one." Kalas laughed. Everyone else did too as Lyude helped her stand up. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Kalas asked. "I…"

"No, I didn't." Myst shrugged. Lyude let go and she nearly fell. "Agh!"

"I'm sorry!" Lyude apologized, then scooped her up into his arms as Kalas directed them to Doctor Larikush's house. "I missed you, Myst." He admitted. Her blue eyes met his and in that second, Lyude knew where she truly belonged - she belonged with him.

"I missed you too." Her voice sounded like it was about to break. "I wanted to tell you this when I was Kalas' guardian spirit but I was afraid that you might take it the wrong way…" She blushed.

"What did you want to tell me?" He was curious now.

"That I love you, Lyude." And those were her last words before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Doc, please tell me that you can do something." Kalas pleaded.

"I can do nothing for her, Kalas. The magnus that she was born with has put her into a healing coma." Doctor Larikush admitted after looking her over. "Apparently, the journey to bring her physically to our world nearly killed her. It would've certainly done so if she hadn't been born with this magnus."

"How long will she be in a coma, doc?" Kalas asked after glancing at Lyude's pained expression. He looked like he was blaming himself for her hard journey.

"Months at the very least, years at the most, Kalas. I cannot say because her injuries were extensive. I'm sorry, Lyude…but that explanation is the best that I can give you for now." Lyude nodded as he scooted his chair closer to Myst's bedside. He grabbed her hand and bit his lip. Everyone left.

"Myst, I love you too. If I had known that this journey would have hurt you, I would have insisted that they leave you back where you were. It's my fault." He started crying. "I wanted you here with me so badly…" He bent his head and kissed her, his heart racing as he did so. Then he left.

* * *

"Lyude loves you." Myst turned around to see that Sagi was watching her. The older man was sitting on a chair, a book sitting on his knee precariously.

"Sagi? You're dead!" The spiriter rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Of course I'm dead. I'm your guardian angel. Remember, I used to appear to you when you were a child?" Oh, she remembered. It drove her father crazy when she said that she had seen Sagi and Alex couldn't. "You survived because through some idiotic twist, my existing spirit melded with yours. It gave you the strength to follow your destiny."

"Doctor Larikush said I would have died if I hadn't been born with a magnus." she protested.

Sagi shook his head sadly before addressing her. "No, child. You would've died, not because you had a magnus, but because of where you traveled. Their path sent you directly into the belly of the Underworld, where I melded with you to lend you my strength because if I hadn't, you would be dead."

"Then since my journey is done…" She hoped that Sagi would leave.

"I'm stuck with you, Myst. I'm sorry to say that my quick thinking melded us beyond your journey for the foreseeable future." Myst snorted. Sagi didn't sound the least bit sorry to her. He had never sounded the least bit sorry about anything. "Okay, you're right, I'm not." Sagi declared. Her eyes widened as she realized Sagi could hear her thoughts. "At least I can see my daughter through you."

"As long you don't take over me, you'll be fine." Sagi smiled at her, well grinned at her. "Don't get any ideas, buster."

"I'm not. I don't think I can 'take over you' as you put it." Sagi admitted.

* * *

Myst's eyes fluttered open. Taking her surroundings in, she slowly sat up. She could hear Sagi in her mind, making wry comments about the room. "Myst…" Kalas comes in, surprised that she was even awake. "You're up."

"Where's Lyude?" She asked.

"He'll be back in a few days. He had some business to attend to in Alfard. Let me get Doctor Larikush…you shouldn't be up." Kalas tried to insist, but Myst stood up.

"I'm fine, Kalas." Myst argued.

"No, you're not. You were in a coma for a month and…" Kalas groaned. He knew that he was going to get it when Lyude came back. "Whatever. As long as you're still standing by the time Lyude gets back, it'll be fine. He'll be happy to see you awake and I won't get chewed out."

* * *

Author's note: I was playing around with BKO and I realized that the guardian spirit to Sagi was male, no female option, so that gave me the idea for this story and if there is any oocness, I apologize. I have finished neither game, so what I know of their futures comes from the Baten Kaitos Wiki. Please read and review! Criticism is welcome.


End file.
